A Stormy Wedding
by Captain Storm Sparrow
Summary: In the middle of a storm Will asks Jack to marry him to his girlfriend, Tianna McGuire Please read and review!
"Jack!" called Will , scanning the deck of the _Black Pearl_ for it's Captain. "Aye whelp?" came Jack's voice from somewhere above his head. Will glanced up to see the familiar figure standing on the mast , his dreadlocks swirling in the wind. "We need you at the helm!" he shouted , narrowing his eyes against the rain. "Right" said Jack, swinging onto the deck and taking the _Pearl's_ wheel, his long ring-covered fingers caressing the wood as he gripped it.

He grinned, dark eyes sparkling as he swept his hair away from his face. "We're sailing into the storms eye!" someone called "We've got a Storm on board too though" said Jack as his wife stepped up alongside him, placing a quick kiss on his cheekbone "besides we've got Calypso's favour. She'll not harm us"

"And she's doing this is she?" asked Will dryly, waving a hand to indicate the storm. Jack shrugged "I reckon it's just a storm, not an angry Goddess. I think she's protecting us or we'd have been struck by lightning long ago due to the height of the _Pearls_ mast"

"And that makes it safe to stand on in this weather?" Storm asked teasingly , arching an eyebrow. "Thought you were my wife not my mother" said Jack as he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to tell your mother you've been killed by a lightning strike or fall from the mast" she told him, dropping a feather-light kiss on his lips.

He smiled "I love you" "I love you too" she responded, brushing her wet hair away from her eyes. Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning split the dark sky.

"Where's Tianna?" asked Will "Over here you arse!" called a woman's voice from the back of the _Pearl_. "It's getting worse!" she shouted, her chocolate-coloured eyes narrowed against the rain as her wavy golden hair was whipped in all directions. "Really?" said Jack sarcastically, his legs wide as he balanced on the slippery deck with ease born of years on a ship.

Gibbs blue eyes were fearful as he glanced at the sky. "We should drop canvas sir!" "She'll hold!" Jack told him, running his hands over the wheel again as waves battered the _Pearl's_ sides.

Will and Tianna were talking, too low for anyone to hear.

Suddenly Tianna called "Jack! Marry us!"

"Now?" he asked, swaying slightly as a wave slammed into the _Pearl_. "No next year" retorted Tianna dryly "yes now!" Jack rolled his eyes then called "fine then! Storm take the wheel" She obeyed and Jack stood on a box behind it.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Tianna McGuire and William Turner the second, better known as Will or the whelp, in Holy Matrimony. If there are objections voice them now or shut it for eternity"

"Tianna, do you take me to be your husband ?" asked Will "I do" said Tianna, smiling broadly as she linked hands with him. "Great!" said Will "Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife in all life holds for us and any family we have?" "I do" he echoed her words, his eyes sparkling happily

Jack's grin was broad, a flash of lightning reflecting off his gold teeth as he said "As Captain I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." A rumble of thunder drowned his words

"You may..." he tried again , the same thing happening "You may kiss..."

"Just kiss!" he called at last.

Will and Tianna obeyed eagerly while Jack wolf-whistled, earning him a glare when they finally broke apart. "Nice work whelp. Although some warning would be nice if you intend on me marrying you on my ship again"

"It won't happen again" said Will, smiling as he kissed Tianna.

Years later, after Will and Tianna had settled down Jack found a heart carved into the _Pearl's_ mast. The lettering inside it said "Will Turner and Tianna McGuire. Joined in matrimony by Captain Jack Sparrow on this ship in the middle of a storm. Thank you Jack. May the wind fill your black sails and good fortune follow you. There's always a place for you and Storm at the home of Tianna and your brother in all but blood, The Whelp."

Jack grinned and adjusted his course.

It was time to pay The Whelp a visit.


End file.
